Ice Cold Escapades
by Fiara Ryan
Summary: After a series of odd events, Serena discovers that it's not really so bad being cold as long as there's some way to warm up in the end.
1. And So It Begins

Hello everybody! This is just a little story I came up with while sitting through a power outage. Did you know you can still write in a notebook while huddling under three blankets? I never knew! I guess you learn something new every day.  
  
Anyways, the story is finished. Absolutely complete. Well. . . at least it's finished in my notebook. But between going to Uni full time and working full time, it's hard to find time to type the chapters up and post them. But have no fear!! I will try to have a chapter up every few days or so until it's done. It shouldn't take long. The story really isn't that long.  
  
And now, on with the show! Err. . . story. . . yeah. On with the story!  
  
Ice Cold Escapades Chapter One  
  
I think that most people will agree with me that there are few things quite as bad as being frozen. I don't mean frozen like the ice cream that I ate before all of this happened. I mean frozen as in "It is snowing whole snowmen outside, my power is out, and my fiancé is nowhere to be found."  
I wouldn't have eaten the ice cream if I had known my power was going to go out, but, as they say, hindsight is the only vision that is 20/20. Or is that foresight and hindsight just makes you feel stupid? I can never remember, but for all intents and purposes we'll pretend I said it right.  
I suppose you all are wondering if there is a point to all of this. The answer? Of course! Would I, Serena Taylor, tell a story that has no point to it? Wait. . . don't answer that if you know what's good for you.  
My story began this morning. I was torn out of my peaceful slumber by the sound I can only think Satan's band in Hell would sound like. Few things can be so cruel and hateful. That's right. The sickeningly sweet sounds of my stupid alarm clock were echoing through my small bedroom.  
I swung my fist as hard as I could with the intent to smash the little thing to pieces. Upon impact, only two things registered in my hazy mind: one, the band from Hell was still marching, and two, my target, which was supposed to be hard, inanimate plastic, had been soft and very alive. And now it was moving.  
Now before I continue, let me enlighten some of you. While awake, men will insist that any hit from a girl doesn't hurt, or even sting for that matter! The truth? If you catch a man by surprise, he will admit he's hurt. And he'll milk the pity for all it's worth. What does that have to do with anything? Instead of pulverizing that horrid clock, I had buried my fist in my fiancé's slumbering form. Oops? I guess an alarm clock isn't quite as bad a wake up call as a solid punch in the stomach.  
As soon as I realized what I had done, I shot up from my pillow. I could see one midnight blue eye glaring at me from beneath the blankets to my right.  
"Serena!" The deepest, most longsuffering sigh was uttered from the handsome man beneath the blankets. "You know, they coined the phrase 'rude awakening' because they knew someday you would be born and it would describe your morning habits perfectly. I was sleeping you know! And that hurt!"  
Have I mentioned that my man isn't quite a morning person? Well. . . at least he's not until he's had a mug of coffee. . . or two. . . or four. . .  
On the other hand, he had more than enough reason to be upset. I don't think I'd be a basket of daisies if I was woken up like that. Hey, is 'basket of daisies' even a phrase, or did I make that up? Oh. . right. . stay on track Serena.  
"I'm so sorry," I squealed at him. "I wasn't looking! That stupid clock is just so. . . so. . . stupid!!"  
"Oh the eloquence," he teased. "My lady, you have a way with words like no other."  
"I'll show you eloquence!"  
Before I could swing my fist of steel at his unsuspecting shoulder, I was pinned. Are men allowed to move that fast? I mean, one minute he's hiding under my goose down comforter, and the next he's got my wrists pinned on either side of me and his face is hovering over mine. Not that I'm complaining or anything. . .  
"The way I see it," he murmured, "you owe me. I'm probably going to have a bruise there."  
I was speechless. You see, my fabulous fiancé is absolutely the sexiest man alive. If you ask any woman that has ever seen him, she will state that no man can compare to the ultra fine Darien Shields. The greatest thing about it is that he's ALL MINE! When the sexiest man alive is pinning you to your mattress and giving you that 'you know you like this and you know it's going to be fun' look, you don't argue. Well. . . you don't argue much.  
"It's not my fault you got in my way!" Way to go Serena. . . great comeback. Keep him on his toes. . . I am such an idiot sometimes!  
Darien formed the cutest pout. "I didn't know you were abusive when I put that ring on your finger. . . is it too late to reconsider?"  
Ouch. "Oh honey, you know I didn't mean to hit you." Oh no. . . I'm falling into his trap. . .  
"You'll just have to make it up to me."  
He lowered his perfect face so that his lips hovered just over mine. Oh the sweet bliss that is his kisses. Unfortunately, there is one thing that can ruin these oh-so-soon-to-be-steamy moments.  
"You have the worst morning breath," I mumbled without thinking about it. I am such an idiot sometimes!  
"I was going to say the same to you." He chuckled as he rolled off the bed and strolled towards the bathroom.  
I can't really complain. I got to watch him walk away clad only in the pair of black satin boxers that I bought him for Christmas! Does somebody have a napkin? I'm drooling just thinking about it!  
But I digress! You see, that was just the beginning of it all. There's nothing like beginning the day with the guilt of having pummeled the love of your life. Who knew it could all go down from there?  
  
Sorry guys. I think I might have a couple dozen grammar mistakes hidden in there somewhere, but I've been so excited with how this is turning out that I don't really care about grammar right now. Eventually I'll go through and edit this thing. Maybe I'll edit how much Serena rambles as well. Now that I read through it she really does talk too much. . . kind of like me. . .  
  
Let me know what you think! I'll keep uploading chapters whether or not I hear from you, but it's always nice to know one is appreciated! Or hated! Whichever! But please, if you're going to flame me, please throw a couple marshmallows in with the flame. I love toasted marshmallows. Oh, and please send it to my e-mail. I'm not one for public displays of hatred.  
  
Buh-bye for now! ~Fiara 


	2. Coffee, Thieves, and Ice Cream

Hello everybody! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up. Just a bit of warning to ya'll that still live with your parents. When you get older and you move out and you have to pay your own bills, make sure you remember to mail those checks out instead of hiding them from yourself under your stack of dirty Taekwondo uniforms waiting to go in the wash. I would have posted this earlier if I hadn't forgotten to pay my phone and power bills. No computer... no telephone... just my trusty cell phone and my notebook. But ya'll will benefit from it because I spent some time writing some more stuff. I've got another story in the works, but I won't post it until it is finished. It's not fair for you guys to have to wait for the chapters while I stumble over my writer's block.  
  
But enough of me! Nobody opens these stories to read the author's notes. We author's just like writing them for some odd reason. That being the case, there will be more at the end of this chapter! Mwahaha!!!  
  
On with the Story!  
  
Ice Cold Escapades Chapter 2  
  
Some say that coffee is really gross. What do I say? Ah, sweet liquid of life. When I first met Darien, I was ignorant to the miracle that is coffee, and I used to tease him about his addiction. Well, I learned. My freshman year of college, Darien and I had just moved in together into a nice apartment suite near the campus. He was just finishing his bachelor's degree and getting ready to go on to medical school and I was learning the real difference between high school and college. At first I couldn't understand how during our late night study sessions he would be wide awake after hours and hours of studying and I would go from studying the anatomy of the brain for psychology to studying the insides of my eyelids. And then it happened. I gave in. I admit it. In a moment of weakness, and laziness (I just didn't want to get up and get a new glass of water) I gulped down Darien's entire mug of coffee one night, stayed up hours longer than I normally would have, finished all of my studying and homework, and aced my exam the next day. I've sworn by the stuff ever since.  
What does coffee have to do with anything? Well, a little over an hour after my fist's encounter with Darien's stomach, I stood in our bright kitchen with a cup of sugar and cream with a little bit of coffee in it. Uhh... I mean a cup of coffee with a lotta bit of sugar and cream in it. A girl goes from milkshakes to coffee, do you expect anything other than loading it with sweet stuff?  
As I stood there blowing on the hot liquid, in strolled the hottest looking doctor I have ever seen. Darien walked over wearing a pair of blue scrubs that accented his beautiful eyes perfectly. His black hair still glistened from the shower water, and I could see little drops still clinging to his neck and face. He grinned as he glanced in my direction and opened the refrigerator.  
"You know a bug is going to fly into your mouth if you leave it hanging open, Sere," he teased.  
I decided that I had better keep my mouth busy with the mug of coffee or else I might be forced to make us both late for work. Just as I raised the steaming cup to my face Darien turned and snatched it from my hands. He gulped it all down in one swallow and set the dirty dish aside. Before I could even think to complain about his thieving ways, his lips came down on mine and his arms found their way around my waist.  
I could taste the coffee in his mouth... on his lips... on his tongue. Who needs to drink the stuff when you can experience it like this? Wow!!  
He slipped away from my lips and made his way carefully down my throat. "You still owe me," he murmured against my skin. "And I can think of the perfect payment."  
I groaned in frustration and pushed him away. "I'd love to, but you've got to leave for work or else you'll get fired and you'll never finish your medical residency."  
He stood back from me looking upset, then a sly grin stole across his face. "Six years later we still act like teenagers when we've got a moment together. We've still got the fire!"  
"You're a machine," I muttered, my cheeks turning a little pink.  
He went towards the front door and began pulling on his coat. I watched him, unconsciously reaching for my mug and bringing it to my lips. I growled when I remembered it was empty.  
"Bye, Beautiful!" He called as he opened the door, "I'll see you later tonight. And remember, you still owe me!"  
"You owe me more coffee! I can't believe you drank it all!"  
"Consider it part of your payment." He laughed evilly and closed the door behind himself.  
What does any of that have to do with my story? Nothing really... I'm just still grumpy that he took my coffee. But that is what led me to open the freezer and pull out a pint of ice cream. If you can't have one form of fake energy, grab another one!  
I perched myself on the counter and buried my spoon in my favorite food. It only took me about fifteen minutes to polish off the entire container, but by the time I was done I was shivering from the inside out. As I put my spoon in the sink and considered turning up the thermostat, I heard the only sound other than my alarm clock that really grates on my nerves. My Sailor Scout Communicator was beeping franticly at me from the table in the entryway.  
I stumbled over myself as I rushed to grab the thing and ended up grasping it as I lay on my back, having tripped on... something...  
"This is Moon," I grunted as I hoisted myself from the floor and grabbed my transformation brooch.  
Sailor Jupiter flashed onto the tiny screen, looking quite distracted. "I'm not sure what's going on," she yelled over the screams I could hear in the background, "but you have to get out here. Mars says she hasn't felt this much negative energy since we defeated Galaxia four years ago."  
"Where?" I ran towards my balcony door and stepped out into the freezing February air. I could tell it would snow soon, but it was clear for the moment. Good. It's almost impossible to fight in the snow.  
"The city convention center, about six miles from your apartment.  
  
"I'll be there."  
With that I transformed and threw myself over the balcony railing, thinking of nothing but that fact I had to get there fast or things could get very bad very fast. And I was still shivering from the ice cream. This could only get worse...  
  
@-}-- @-}-- @-}--  
  
Well, this is a little shorter than I would like, but I can only type so much while I try to study for my tests tomorrow. Typing stores is a great break from the boring studying I have to do every night. Can't the just hand me the degree and let me start making money without having to spend it first? Grr...  
  
Well, I think I'll wrap this up in two more chapters. I've got to decide where I want to divide this up. This chapter was kind of just a bridge from the beginning into the action and the conclusion. So yeah.... Two more chapters.... Maybe three... then ya'll can tell me if I ought to write a summer time sequel. We'll see. I'll try to post the next chapter in the time I have between classes and work. Hopefully! Please let me know what you think. I love the comments I get from you guys. If you're going to flame me, please throw a couple marshmallows in with the flame. I love toasted marshmallows. Oh, and please send it to my e-mail. I'm not one for public displays of hatred. Thank you sooooo much to the wonderful people that reviewed me already. You're awesome!  
  
~Fiara 


	3. Battles, Teasing, and Stupidity

Ice Cold Escapades Chapter 3  
  
I'd like to say that the creature standing in front of me was the ugliest thing I had ever seen, but it was far from it. Throughout the eight years since I found out I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, I have seen some of the most hideous, disgusting, and downright goofy looking things ever to be conjured up in the minds of the evil. This one actually seemed kind of tame and boring compared to some.  
The thing stood at a little over seven feet tall. I guess in life's perspective, that's not extremely tall (for a monster), but I'm only five foot three. Over seven feet is... well... big. But the fact that the thing was freakishly tall was beside the point. Most people are freakishly tall when compared to me!  
The thing was a pale blue color that makes you shiver and think of snowy afternoons as soon as you see it. If I had seen the color on anything but the skin of the creature, I'd have said it was pretty. Now all I can think of is cold. Other than the color, the only way I can think to describe the thing is that it looked almost exactly like the aliens on the movie "Signs", which in turn means it looked like my high school geometry teacher. Tikes!  
As soon as I entered the courtyard of the convention center where they thing had appeared, it turned and pointed at me. I froze mid-step and stared at it. Literally. I froze. When the thing pointed at me it had used magic to pull the moisture out of the air and trap my boots in a thick block of ice.  
"Oh, this is just great," I muttered at nobody in particular. "I've been here a whole five seconds and already I'm stuck."  
I could feel the ice getting thicker around me and slowly working its way upward, trapping me up to my thighs. I felt the slight burning sensation you feel when bare skin touches ice for too long. The feeling of my cold ice cream settling in my stomach and the block of ice enveloping me started to slow my mind drastically. I glanced around and saw all of the other Sailor Scouts in similar situations, each struggling with her own climbing coffin of ice.  
"That's it!" I screamed. "I'm so sick of you stupid things not having the balls to face is without some stupid trick up your sleeve! Moon Tiara Magic!!!" I tore the tiara from my forehead and flung it from myself with all my might. It spun around the courtyard, shattering the ice that held each of us captive and returning to my hand.  
"V-v-verrry Resssourcceful, Ssssailor Brat!" The monster hissed as if it were shivering. "P-p-purhapsss I should havve f-frozen you frommm the t-top d-d-down. I won't mmmake the sssame mmissstake t-twice!!"  
Before I could even blink or translate the stuttering creatures threat, the sky opened up and began to dump a week's worth of snow and hail in only a few moments. "Shit!" I cursed and shielded my face with my gloved hands. Sailor Mercury dove under the shelter of a nearby tree, knowing that her powers would be useless in this type of situation. I wondered briefly whether or not Mars, Venus, or Jupiter would take the opportunity to melt us out of this predicament, then I noticed the three of them were being frozen once more.  
"What are you waiting for, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter called out. "Dust this thing and let's get inside where it's warm! These outfits aren't meant for blizzards!"  
"I have to find it's weak point before we can hope to defeat it," Sailor Mercury called through the rising winds, her hair whipping about her face. "But my computer screen keeps frosting over! It will take me a little longer than normal."  
"Have Meatball Head move closer to you," Mars volunteered through clenched teeth as she struggled with the ice. "She's full of enough hot air to melt all of this,"  
"You're one to talk," I muttered, not wanting to rise to the bait in the middle of a battle. See? I've matured over the years! Don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise!  
"Ouch!" Venus cried out. "My hair is frozen against my back and it's starting to pull. Hurry up before I'm bald!"  
While I was distracted with all of the conversation, "the thing" took its chance to move behind me and trap my arms behind my back. It grabbed my pigtails and jerked my neck backwards at a sharp and painful angle. My eyed rolled into the back of my head as I fought to keep the pain from possessing my already foggy mind.  
"C-c-cold yet-t-t??" It questioned. "Let mmeee help-p you."  
I flurry of ice crystals burst around my body, coating my skin and numbing me to everything else. I fought to open my eyes, feeling some of my eyelashes breaking away from my eyelids as they froze to my cheeks. I took a great, gasping gulp of air and felt my lungs fill with the clinging crystals. My mouth... my nose... my throat... my whole body was coated with the biting ice and felt as if it was one big snow flake and any moment I could shatter.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mercury's voice broke through my hazy thoughts, her voice dripping with the urgency I was just beginning to realize I should have been feeling. I was freezing to death! "Use your tiara to cut off its head! That's the only weakness I can find!"  
"That'll do," I croaked out, hoping that they'd hear me and know I was still functioning. I lifted my hand, feeling as if I was moving through an over-boiled pudding. It seemed like it took hours to finally touch my frozen fingertips to my forehead and pull the cold tiara from it's perch. "Mmmoooonnn... t-t-tiarrra... mmmagic!"  
The glowing disc sliced through the vile villain and continued on a path that freed the other Sailor Scouts from their icy prison before returning to it's home on my head. I slumped forward, shaking my head to clear away some of the fog that was trying to possess me. I looked up in time to see the ice monster shudder once then explode outward in a wave of energy. I screamed as I fell backward from the force of the explosion and found myself flattened in a snow bank. The city around us had gone dark and quiet.  
"It knocked out the city's power," Sailor Mercury announced, her voice quiet. She stared down at the small computer clutched in her hands, her eyes flittering back and forth as she scanned the data being presented to her. "It's nothing extremely unnatural... the power companies should be able to repair it in a matter of hours. We need to get back to our homes and warm up as much as we can while we can. The heating should have kept things pretty normal. We'll be fine. Just go home as fast as you can."  
Everybody nodded and began to stand on trembling legs. I stumbled forward a few steps, fighting every muscle in my body to remain standing. The other scouts must have seen my struggle because the all turned to me.  
"Serena," Mars blurted, "I'm going to call Darien and tell him to meet you back at your apartment. You took the hits a little harder than we did. I'm worried about you getting warm."  
"What's Darien going to do to help with tha—" Venus stopped mid- sentence her face flushing a deep scarlet as Jupiter snickered at her statement.  
"I can think of a few things," the tall brunette joked.  
"That's a good idea, Raye," Mercury agreed, ignoring the teasing remarks. "But do it while you walk. We need to get inside and out of these uniforms."  
"D-don't I have a sssay in any of thisss?" I questioned, my teeth chattering and my body shivering so hard I felt like I was convulsing. "Darien just went to work a little while ago. He'll be grumpy if we call him out and he has to take some emergency sick leave. I'll be fine."  
"He'll be even more grumpy of he comes home and finds you dead from hypothermia," Mars snapped. "Now go home and quit arguing."  
"Hey, Mina?" I head Jupiter speak as I turned away from the group and began trudging away. "You know how you fight hypothermia?"  
"No," the blonde returned stupidly. "Drink a lot of tea?"  
"Nope," Raye giggled. "You're supposed to strip down completely and press yourself up against another person's warm, naked body."  
Venus giggles. "Geez, no wonder she's walking so slowly. If I had Darien for a boyfriend I'd want hypothermia too!"  
"I heard that!" I bellowed, my face turning crimson. "You and about a billion others," Mercury whispered in reply to Mina's comment. "Now quit standing around and go get warm! Go!"  
  
@-}-- @-}-- @-}--  
  
It took me about ten minutes to work my frozen body back to my apartment and another ten to work the energy up to get back to my balcony. As soon as I pulled my tired limbs over the railing I realized something very important. In my haste to get to the battle, I had left the balcony doors open. I groaned softly as I stepped into the apartment, hoping against hope that there was some room that was at least a little warm. Then I realized I had not yet turned the heating on for the day. I stumbled over my tired feet as my transformation melted away, my energy too drained to hold my super hero form any longer than needed. A choked and desperate sob escaped my frozen throat as I surveyed my hopeless situation.  
I pushed the balcony door closed, forcing the snow that had drifted in to go back outside. The room seemed unnaturally dark as I stumbled about the room. My mind fought through the frozen fog that continued to try to possess my conscious.  
"Raye called Darien almost half an hour ago," I murmured to myself, trying to calm my shaking nerves. "He'll be here any minute and he'll know exactly what to do..."  
And now you, my dear readers, are up to date. I'm freezing. It is snowing whole snowmen outside, and my fabulous fiancé is nowhere to be found. Like I said before, there's nothing worse than being frozen.  
  
@-}-- @-}-- @-}--  
  
Only one part left you guys! And I'm going to post it tonight as soon as I finish typing it and editing it! These two chapters will be up back to back! Are you as excited for the ending as I am? I hope so!!  
  
Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters out. This year doesn't seem to want to cooperate with me. School and work are killing me, and on top of that, I've decided to move back home with my mom to save some money. And on top of that, my dog died. My adorable dog! So I went through this period of complete depression and came up with this fantastic storyline. I'll tell you all about it at the end of next chapter!  
  
If you have some spare time and some thoughts, please review. Don't forget to throw a few marshmallows in with the flames... and feel free to e-mail me. Let me know what you think and what you want! Thanks!!  
  
~Fiara 


	4. Is it Really So Bad?

Disclaimer: I forgot to throw this in with all of the previous chapters. So this goes for all of them. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned within. I do not own the movie "Signs" or the freaky aliens in that movie (Thank God!!!) And anything I forgot to mention... I really don't own much... a few Taekwondo uniforms... I do have a car though... But the bank still owns 90% of that thing... So... yeah... I'm poor. Don't come after me.  
  
Ice Cold Escapades Chapter 4  
  
I pushed my frozen body closer and closer to the bedroom. My pajamas are meant for show... not for warmth. They're nice for Darien to see... he seems to enjoy them... but lace and silk nighties just won't keep you from freezing. And the sad thing? I wore the nighty and didn't even get a reward for it. I was fast asleep hours before Darien got home from work. Too bad... It has been months since we've been able to spend time together like that. You see what happens when you have to work and be a super hero? You personal life goes to pot!  
Just as I reached the doorway to our bedroom, the cold won. I collapsed in a cold heap in the middle of the hallway. A cloud of cold air escaped my blue lips as I stared blindly up at the ceiling. I sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, wondering if it would be my last, and then I heard the front door open. It slammed loudly and I heard my beloved drop all of his belongings and come racing through the entryway.  
"Serena!" He bellowed. "Where are you? Are you okay?"  
He hurried around the corner and into the hallway and gasped when he saw me lying in a heap on the floor. "Oh sweetheart..." he murmured as he scooped my limp form into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. "I'm so sorry I didn't come. I felt you transform, but I was running so late already... I figured I'd just ignore the feelings unless I felt it get more urgent. Raye called me just as I was running out to the car to come find you. I would have been here sooner, but there are so many car accidents thanks to the storm. I didn't know if I'd reach you in time..."  
"It's okay," I whispered, pulling myself closer to his warm chest. "You're here now."  
"I've got to get you warm!" He deposited me on the bed and threw the down comforter over me. He tucked the edges beneath me and then stepped into the bathroom connected to our room. I heard him turn the water on in the bathtub before he reappeared.  
"Let's get you out of that lovely nightgown and into that warm water," He said as he sat down next to me and pulled me into a sitting position.  
"You just want to get my naked," I teased, my teeth chattering together violently.  
He grinned. "The thought crossed my mind, but I'll have to save that for later."  
Within moments he was carrying me through the bathroom and he slowly began to ease me into the water. I cried out as the hot water scalded my cold skin. Tears flowed down my clammy cheeks and I had to clench my teeth together to keep any more sobs from escaping. A worried look was plastered to Darien's smooth features.  
"The water is only room temperature, Serena. It only hurts because your skin is so cold. It'll feel better soon."  
He was right. I settled myself further into the warm haven as my skin began to return to normal. My teeth stopped chattering and my convulsive shivers stilled. And as all of my pains disappeared, my humor returned.  
"You know what?" I shifted my body among the bubbles, squirming to get into a better position to see Darien. "The girls were talking just before I left. They said I might have hypothermia. What do you think, sweetheart? Do you need to treat me for hypothermia?"  
He looked up from where he had been staring at the tiling with a mocking look on his face. "I highly doubt you ha-" Then he froze as my meaning slowly dawned on him. A mischievous grin spread across his face and a fake thoughtful twinkle entered his eye. "You know what, I think there might be a risk here. I should begin treatment immediately."  
I watched hungrily as he removed his scrubs and slipped into our large jacuzzi bathtub. He straddled my hips between his knees and gently brushed his lips over mine. His arms slid down around my waist and he settled his body against me with a contented sigh.  
You know what? I guess freezing isn't so bad. That is, as long as you can have the same "after-freezing activities" as I did. And boy are those activities fun! And long lasting! And refreshing! Eventually the bath water got cold and we had to get out, but that comforter of mine makes a nice, warm tent when you need one!  
  
@-}-- @-}-- @-}--  
  
Author's Notes: That's it. I hope it was okay. I might go through and redo this story a little bit some other time. I'm I could add a few things here and there. But for now, that's it! It's over! Full circle! And it only took me... what?... three months? Two months? Sorry about that.  
  
I've got a few stories floating through my head that I'm just dying to post and see what you guys think. I'll probably post two or three different stories and whichever I get the best reactions from I'll continue on with. And if I get good reactions for everything I post, I'll just keep posting!  
  
The story I mentioned at the end of the last chapter is a real tear-jerker. I've got the entire thing mapped out in my notebook and I'm going to try to post the first chapter of it ASAP. It's about Darien getting a serious illness and him and Serena having to deal with it and all of the ordeals that come with it. I haven't decided if it will have a sad or happy ending though. Do you guys like sad endings that make you need to have a box of Kleenexes or do you like happy endings that make you breathe a sigh of relief? I'm going to have to ponder this one...  
  
I have this horrible urge to sit here and tell you every single story plot I have in my head that I'm going to post, but I don't want to ruin any surprises, so please keep reading!!  
  
I want to take a quick moment to thank the people that reviewed me while I was trying to post this thing and finish it.  
  
Venus Willow – You were my first reviewer ever!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And thanks for the comments!  
  
Tokyo Queen Go-Go – I kept writing! Just like you told me to! What do you think?  
  
Serene Ice Mage – I know you wanted to cuddle up to Darien before, what do you think now? I wouldn't mind having a Darien around when I'm cold... shoot...  
  
"Bored" – umm... thanks? Bored with the story or bored in general? But thanks for the compliment!  
  
rakusaa2 – Sorry my updates took forever. But at least I put two chapters up at once, right? I hope you like it!  
  
Priya – I'm still talking to much! You see how long these author's notes are? Hahaha I'll learn to hold my tongue eventually... but for now... hey! Author's privilege, right?  
  
Okay. I'm off for now. Thanks guys!! Please review and don't forget to throw marshmallows in with the flames!  
  
~Fiara 


End file.
